Hadaka Shitsuji
by NutioPedo
Summary: Bleach ver. of the BL game Hadaka Shitsuji (Naked Butler). Grimmjow will be expelled if he did not pay his fees. He met Ulqiourra, his old rich uncle, and somehow he had gotten a job from him. Much to his surprise, it was a job that was really unbelievable. Somehow along that one month, his life had gotten pretty much awesome. Read to vaguely know what's this story shall be about.


**Warnings: Yaoi, Future Lemons, Torture, BDMS and many more. This story is so super twisted and maybe you will hate me for it!  
Disclaimers: I do not own anything. Bleach and the BL game, Hadaka Shitsuji, did not belong to me. This story is adapted to the BL game with the use of Bleach characters. However I would be using my own ideas as well. The song also is not mine. It's a pretty awesome song by the way!  
**

-Prologue-

Hadaka Shitsuji Opening Song (English Lyrics)

HA! HA!  
Naked, naked, naked butler

( HA HA HA HA ）  
(Bare it all)  
(HA HA HA HA ）  
(Come on~n, baby)

Strip! (Strip!) Strip! (Strip!) Strip! Strip! (fu fu)  
You're getting naked for me  
Show me! (Show me!) Show me! (Show me!) Show me! Show me! (fu fu)  
Get naked!

Let's make our time together sweet as honey

It's suspicious, enthralling, and maddening!

HA! HA!

Naked, naked, naked  
Let's spend this dizzying time together!  
I'll never let you go  
So, strip off those clothes this instant! ah~n  
Naked, naked, naked  
We'll do this, and that and even that!  
NUDE ah~n Oh YES NUDE ah~n  
A beautiful work of art just as you were born  
(ah~n) ( HA HA HA HA ）  
(Bare it all)  
（ HA HA HA HA ）  
(Come on~n, baby)

No! (No!) No! (No!) No! No! (fu fu)  
Feeling chilly? I'll warm you up!  
Strip! (Strip!) Strip! (Strip!) Strip! Strip! (fu fu)  
Get naked!

I'll passionately kiss your naked body, soft as velvet  
We'll snip at each other and quarrel and give ourselves to each other!

HA! HA!

Naked, naked, naked  
Nudity lays the soul bare  
There are no secrets between us  
So, strip off those clothes this instant! ah~n  
Naked, naked, naked  
This, and that and even that won't be enough!  
NUDE ah~n Oh YES NUDE ah~n  
A lovely truth just as you were born  
ah~n

Let's make our time together sweet as honey  
It'll start off suspicious, we'll get involved, quarrel a bit and go mad!

HA! HA!  
Naked, naked

Naked, naked, naked  
Let's spend this dizzying time together!  
I'll never let you go  
So, strip off those clothes this instant! ah~n

Naked, naked, naked  
Nudity lays the soul bare  
There are no secrets between us  
So, strip off those clothes this instant! ah~n

Naked, naked, naked  
We'll do this, and that and even that!  
NUDE ah~n Oh YES NUDE ah~n  
A beautiful work of art just as you were born

(ah~n)

-Ohoho-

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez let out a sigh as he entered his small dirty apartment. He threw his bag to the bed before kicking his shoes off. He sat at the edge of the bed, stressed over the school fees. He was already three months late and just now, the principal had sternly and clearly stated that he would be kicked off the school if he was not going to pay the fees in the next month. He cursed the school, the principal and the world. He rubbed his cheeks. What was he supposed to do now? Look for a job? Certainly that he would never ever going to get a job with his lazy attitude. And for sure, nobody would hire him because he sucked at everything except for commanding and giving people orders and surviving shit and could make things out even if they seemed to be bound to fail. He would be so overjoyed if he were ever born into a rich family surrounded by butlers and maids. They would serve him without any complaints. Gods, now he loathed the rich people as well.

"Fuck this shit. I'm going to sleep," he mumbled with a deep frown in place.

However he could not sleep. His mind was so occupied with the thoughts of being expelled. He kept on tossing here and there around his bed. He kept on closing his eyes and forced himself to dream to which was to no avail. He stared on the open space above him, hoping that he would fall asleep somehow. That did not work as well. He pushed himself up, groaning and cussing the world. He grabbed his bag and dumped its content on his bed, hoping that he could do something till he worn himself out either mentally or physically or even both. Sheets of paper stacked up one another in a messy style. He furrowed his eyebrows at the mere sight of the papers aka homework. He smacked himself on the face with his palm, groaning. He was no mood to do useless homework. He dumped the homework in his bag, not caring whether they had been crumpled by other objects.

He stood up and then flopped down the bed. He was too lazy to even do something. He closed his eyes. As soon as he did that, images of him being expelled and schoolmates laughing and mocking at him came into a view suddenly. He snapped his eyes opened, frightened by them. He did not want to drop university because that would prove that he had something and not nothing. He wanted to prove his relatives that he was not useless as he seemed to be. Sure he lacked in many things but if he ever got to graduate from university, at least those stuck-up bitches and bastards whom he called relatives kept their mouths shut from the time being and perhaps even praised his parents for raising such a child. Parents... He let out a sigh. It had been so long he had last seen his parents. He was so fed up with their parents' lectures on good grades and even comparing him to his cousins that he left home. He managed to get a small apartment which he had 'borrowed' from his parents. He managed to get to university though barely because he had pretty good grades but not good enough in his parents' mindset anyway.

"I wish I'm born rich," he muttered out. He glanced around his room. He was disgusted to say the least. Piles of dirty clothes hanged around in one corner. Magazines mixed with some shreds of papers scattered around. Books had been stacked up against one another, taking up another portion of a corner. There was not much decoration since he could not afford one. He had a family photo of his family which he had lay it flat down (should have kept it somewhere) and a poster which he had gotten from a friend. That poster was meant to be a joke. He was certainly not gay but he really needed to give the walls some life. At least the poster had been censored. His bed was a single-sized bed, nothing big or fancy, just a comfortable one despite it being stained with coffee and other drinks.

"I need to go out... This room is suffocating me," he mumbled. He snatched his bag and walked out of the room.

-Ohoho-

Grimmjow was sitting on a bench in the park. Somehow he ended up here. It was refreshing to be there, at least. As he sat there, enjoying the breezes sweeping by, he had failed to notice someone approaching him. Due to breezes, he was just about to fall asleep when he felt a tap on the shoulder. A familiar voice snapped him from falling asleep. He glared at the sleep-intruder. His frown deepened. His eyebrows furrowed even more.

"What do you want?" he snapped. He was in no mood to have a conversation with Ulqiourra, his distant old uncle who had yet to get married and have kids. He wondered whether said uncle was still a virgin.

"I was wondering why you are here. How's your parents?" Ulqiourra asked as he took a seat next to Grimmjow.

"It's none of your business, old fart. My parents... I don't give a damn about them anymore," he replied angrily, not bothering to show respect and the stares he had received.

"You're as rude as ever," Ulqiourra stated.

Grimmjow snorted and crossed his arms. He rolled his eyeballs. "No... I'm so polite." He countered sarcastically. The atmosphere, he had noted, held a peculiar feeling. He would expect that the silence between them would be awkward but somehow, he felt that Ulqiourra was trying to hint something to him, something wonderful. But he was not going to believe his instincts anyway. He never believed in instincts from the start. At the corner of his eyes, he had caught his uncle seemed as passive as ever. That was what he hated him. He looked so incredulously emotionless and that lifeless eyes of his... gosh... he wanted to gouge them out.

"I want you to take over me temporarily," Ulqiourra suddenly spoke, making Grimmjow jumped in shock.

"Take over you? What the hell does that supposed to mean?!" he snapped again. His temper was getting shorter and shorter. He should leave and left that old fart there but his legs would not budge as if they were trying to say that he should stay. He shot a glare at his uncle, waiting impatiently for a response. He was beginning to tap the ground with a leg in annoyance.

"The mansion. No one will keep an eye out of my mansion when I'm gone for a month. I could not simply give my workers there a month off. I know you're in a need of money. The university called me just now. I will pay-"

Grimmjow did not bother to listen to the rest for his mind was focused on one thing. Why did the university called him? He stared at Ulqiourra with unfocused eyes. Despite that, his ears caught, "Be the Master there."

"WHAT?! HOLY SHIT!" he screamed as he jumped to his feet. His mouth was hanging in the air. He kept blinking his eyes at Ulqiourra. "YOU SERIOUS?!" he continued to shout.

"Lower down your voice, Grimmjow. You are attracting unwanted attention. And yes, I am serious. Since you like to be bossy, why don't you take this opportunity to test how bossy you are? And... I am offering you this because I trust you and you are my only relative that would talk to me. You know the others. They shun me because I'm rich and such. But I know you. You won't shun me even if I'm rich because you don't give a damn about the world anyway. I will be paying your fees. Why are you hesitating, Grimmjow? You have butlers and maids surrounding you, serving you without any complaints. Isn't that what you want? You want someone to serve you as if you're the king of the world, isn't that right? You want others to fear you. That's what you are trying to achieve, isn't it? To be served? To command? Just take the job, Grimmjow. And I'm not giving you time to think. So give me an answer now," Ulqiourra replied. He had vaguely explained what was going to happen next.

Grimmjow realised that he had been trembling. When he heard those annoying long and yet sweet sentences, his legs nearly gave out. He could not believe his ears. Though Ulqiourra had major misunderstandings about his conducts and he really wanted to point them out, he simply kept quiet. He was in his uncle's favour. His uncle trusted him and even gave such a splendid job. He was not hesitating. That shit was bullshit. He was simply dumbfounded and surprised that's all. And plus, he could be tricked so he might as well be caution. But would there by any time to be cautious? Ulqiourra did say that he had no time to even think about. He needed an answer.

"Fuck yeah! I would take that damn job!" those words came out of his mouth smoothly. He saw his uncle nodded.

"Come with me then. We're going to my home then. You're starting right away," Ulqiourra motioned at him to follow him.

'Holy shit! I'm starting now? What the hell...? My palms are getting sweaty? Calm the fuck down, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Just be your goddamn self. You need your lazy attitude in order to be a wonderful Master. Gods... What did I do to deserve such a delight? Maids and butlers serving me... Aaahhh... I can see it... Fuccckkk... What a perfect job I have gotten myself to. Thank the fucking gods that I didn't leave that old fart alone!' Grimmjow thought as he followed Ulqiourra blindly.

"This is..." Grimmjow had been brought back to reality when he heard Ulqiourra spoke. Ulqiourra had politely pointed at a man who was wearing a suit. "This is Kuchiki Byakuya, the Head Butler. Kuchiki, this is Grimmjow."

Grimmjow found himself intimidated by the cold glare coming from the Head Butler, Kuchiki. 'What was he problem?' he thought angrily as he countered with a glare of his own. He crossed his arms and a smirk sprayed in his face. He raised an eyebrow and dropped his smirk. A serious and stern look had came forth. He tried his very best not to tense or be scrutinised by the cold gaze. "I'm Grimmjow and I'm going to be your new master starting from... now. Would that be a problem, Kuchiki?" he spoke smugly despite the serious look. His voice held authority. His eyes never left Kuchiki's, challenging him.

"Of course that's not a problem, Master. Master Ulqiourra had briefed us all," Kuchiki replied calmly. His voice held authority as well. His tone was challenging and there was a hint of sarcasm in his words just now. It was barely there, but yes, he caught it. He had sharp ears after all.

"Ah, then would you kindly drop Grimmjow to the mansion? Do not concern yourself over me. Yamamoto would be driving me. Now off you go. The rest are waiting for Grimmjow's arrival," Ulqiourra commanded.

Grimmjow witnessed the departure of his uncle. His gaze was averted to Kuchiki who had bent 90 degrees down. Only after the car had left (he had realised that Ulqiourra had called in another car) did Kuchiki straightened himself. He could feel that the cold gaze had somewhat lessened, making him smirk. Looked like Kuchiki knew how to play his cards. His eyes widened when realising that Kuchiki had long hair which had been tied up into a low ponytail upon Kuchiki's back on him. His hair looked smooth and he had this sudden urge to cut that hair off. He shook his head mentally. This was not the right time. He needed to crush that fiery spirit in Kuchiki first. He faked a smile and muttered a half-assed 'thank you' before slipping into the car.

-Ohoho-

Grimmjow nearly squealed like a girl when the mansion came into view. He had refrained himself from screaming in pure excitement and delight and even jumping in glee. He had put on a cool look. He glanced around with not much of an interest. His fingers would faintly brush against the petals of flowers placed at the sides. There was a pathway, leading him to the door to the mansion. He took small steps for he wanted to enjoy the sudden cool atmosphere and the scenery. It was indeed a magnificent mansion. It was huge and simple and yet it gave off such a majestic feeling. He could not tear his eyes away from the sparkling mansion. He had given little attention to Kuchiki who was calmly walking slightly behind him. A small smile descended on his face when he did not feel the cold and dark aura looming around the Head Butler.

He had arrived at the door much to his displeasure. He could always come out and take in the beauty again anyway. Now that he's Master here. He took a deep breathe. He stared at Kuchiki, giving him an unheard command. He was pleased that Kuchiki had taken the hint and opened the door.

Now Grimmjow really screamed. The insides of the mansion was beyond what he had expected. He had expected much more but looked like it was not what he had thought. He expected the floor to be a marbled one. He expected the lights to be grand and fancy like a chandelier, a huge one in fact. He expected the walls to be painted white covered with rare artworks. But instead of all those mentioned, the floor was a wooden one. Walls were painted with white and green, stripes no less. There were no decorations on the walls as well except for lighted candles attached to them. To him, it looked like an ordinary household. There was nothing to justify the simplicity, plain and not grand of the insides of the mansion. He was unconvinced that this mansion was actually a fake until the appearance of four other men covered in suits. Their suits were of similar to Kuchiki.

"This is our new Master. We shall serve him till the end of this month. Please do introduce yourself," Kuchiki spoke as he gesture to the three men in front of Grimmjow. "Please do excuse me, Master. I have certain things that needed to be done with. I shall take my leave," he added on. He gave a bow before disappearing.

Grimmjow's eye had been twitching from just now. The three men standing in front of him bowed slightly at him. They were not synchronised at all. Awkwardness lingered in the air. Nobody dared to speak up. They seemed to busy themselves with the concern of Grimmjow.

"I'm Grimmjow, Ulqiourra's nephew. Nice to meet you all," Grimmjow stated in a casual tone. He was not looking at them. Rather he was staring at his nails. Also, his tone was dripped with blatant sarcasm. He glanced up and tucked his hands in his pockets. His body had been slouched. A bored expression adorned on his face. His gaze at them were intense though. "Don't be shy. Please do introduce yourself," he added on with mockery. He let out a chuckle, loud and clear, as he noticed the angry looks on some of the butlers.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late! I overslept! Ah! You must be our new Master! I'm Abarai Renji des! Your chef! What would you like me to cook for you, Master? I can cook anything! And please do tell me what you like to have whenever you're hungry! Abarai Renji at your service, desu!" a redhead popped out of nowhere, making Grimmjow slightly jumped in shock.

Grimmjow quickly recovered himself and replied, "A chef? You? I don't believe you. You could poison my food! What's up with the tattoos? Do you used to be a gangster? Why you chicken out from your gang and become a butler? And your hair. It's way too fucking long. It makes you girly." He was clearly insulting him. He was not holding himself. He was being himself, super damn rude and insensitive.

"Master~!" Abarai had the courage to punch lightly on the shoulder. "Stop joking around!"

Grimmjow glared at Abarai who was smiling at him innocently. He looked away. "Cook me your speciality then, tattoo-freak." He had hoped that the insult would give him splendid reaction. He was smiling back at Abarai who was blinking his eyes away. Behind that mask, Grimmjow was laughing deviously as his mind came up with brilliant reactions.

"Hai, Master!" Abarai said as he gave a salute before skipping away.

'The fuck?! What's with that reaction?! Gods, he's pissing me off! I'm going to torture him and make his life a living hell! Muahahahaha!'

"Muahahahaha!" Grimmjow barked in devious laughter.

"M-Master? A-a-a-a-are you alright?"

Grimmjow's face had taken a shade of red. Shit. He had been caught. Now those butlers would think he was crazy.

"M-Master?"

Grimmjow eyed the butler who spoke. "Who the fuck are you?" Straight to the point as always.

"Ahh!" Grimmjow smirked when the butler had jumped at the rudeness. He could see the other trembling under his gaze.

"I'm... Kurosaki... Kurosaki Ichigo. And I'm the... gardener."

"K. Now buzz off! I don't want to see your wimpy face!" Grimmjow mocked. He suppressed the urge to laugh out loud as Kurosaki spun around quickly and fled away without much of a bow. He loved how Kurosaki reacted. That reaction gave him some satisfaction to his sadistic nature but he needed more. Now he was left with two more. He stared at the two, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"The name's Aizen. I pretty much do the bodyguard thing. It's a pleasure to meet you, Master. Please assure yourself. I have no intend to displease you, Master. Please do excuse me. It seems that I must have a word with Abarai. I shall take my leave," one of the two spoke.

Grimmjow had squint his eyes. He had some doubts about Aizen. Behind that calm and innocent demeanour, he could spot the mischief behind those eyes. Not to mention that he had caught a smirk that lasted only briefly and had been replaced by a smile. As Aizen bowed and flashed a wide smile, a chill had ran down his spine. He knew that he had to be cautious with this Aizen guy. His gaze never left the brown-haired man until he was out of sight.

"That goddamn guy gave me the chills," he muttered out, unaware of the other presence. He was about to leave when a deep and yet resonant voice stopped him in his tracks. He spun around, not being able to spot anyone. He cocked his eyebrows. He was sure that someone had called him. Perhaps, it was just his imagination? He turned around once more and took a few steps and yet again, he was being stopped by someone calling him. He spun around. His fists were clenched and his teeth had been gritted. He was pretty much annoyed, needless to say.

"Fucking come out!" he growled out.

"I'm down here, Master."

He set his eyes down and spotted a boy. "Who the hell are you?! Did you lost your parents?!"

"Erm no. I'm Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya Toushirou and I'm the one that basically the housework here," the boy spoke seriously.

Grimmjow clutched his stomach as he bent his upper body down slightly. He was laughing so badly that his stomach was hurting. Tears were threatening to fall as the laughter onslaught continued. He wiped his tears away and willed himself to stop. He straightened himself up and stared at Hitsugaya who had such a serious face. The boy's eyes hardened and a slight frown was in place.

"I'm serious. I'm a butler here as well."

Grimmjow laughed once more.

"I'm leaving then. Keep on laughing."

Grimmjow did continue on laughing. He couldn't stop. The idea of Hitsugaya being a butler was hilarious! 'That's a fucking awesome joke!' he thought as his laughter died down.

-END OF PROLOGUE-

**That's the end of the prologue. There aren't much information or details about the butlers but that would be explained later. Anyway vote for which butler I should start first. I would be doing everyone's by the way but I would like to know your suggestions on who I should start first.**

**Vote for:**

**-Byakuya (Head Butler)  
-Ichigo (Gardener)  
-Aizen (Bodyguard)  
-Renji (Chef)  
-Toushirou (Housework person)**

**Take Note: Everyone's routes (bad and good, depending on you guys though) would be posted here. **


End file.
